Keep it Pure in School
by obsidians
Summary: Kuno and Ukyo accidently run into one another in the hallway while both wearing only towels and it puts them both in a "tight" situation. It's just a funny short fic with some humourous lemons involved.
I don't own Ranma 1/2 or its characters and make no profit from writing these stories.

This is just a little ecchi and silly, hope you enjoy it, Sid

Roll 'em...

The boys all got a chuckled when they read the sign on the door to the locker room that some jokester had put up:

"The boy's locker room has been closed due to unsafe testosterone levels being reported. Please use the girl's locker room until further notice. Sorry for the inconvenience."

They all got a laugh at that, but pushed open the door to go get changed for gym class, expect for Kuno; "what an insult to my manhood!" he raged. "Use the girl's locker room indeed! Oh, very well" he said as he pushed open the door and went into the mercifully empty girl's locker room and started to strip down to put on his gym outfit. Kuno hated gym and thought it was utterly pointless, he worked out six days a week on a rigorous routine of mediation, cardio and weight training that far exceeded any pointless activity, such as hitting a ball and running bases, could provide physically. He had just removed his boxer shorts, when the door to the locker room opened and the female component of a gym class spilled in; they froze at the sight of the naked male in their sacred place and he stared back at them equally as shocked, as he registered they seemed to be playing field hockey that day at the sticks they held.

They all unfroze when someone shrieked "There's a pervert in the locker room!" Kuno just managed to snag a towel from his gym bag and wrapped it around his waist as he charged into the hallway, being chased by about thirty irate girls bent on his destruction.

Ukyo preferred to change in the washroom a couple doors down from the pool's change room to avoid snide comments other girls made about her bound breasts, when she changed into or out of her swimsuit; she had just removed her wet suit when she gave herself a mental kick and realized she had left her father's watch on a chair beside the pool. As it was the most valuable possession she owned, as well as having sentimental value, so she decided to take advantage of the empty hallways and wrapped a towel around herself to go to retrieve it.

Kuno clutched the towel to himself as if his life depended on it as he ran from the horde of angry girl; they couldn't have been less threatening if they held torches and pitchforks in place of their field hockey sticks. He didn't notice the other towel clad figure until she was literally right in front of him and seemed frozen in place and looking at the scene through wide, terrified blue eyes. He accidently yanked the towel from her as he strove to keep her upright while his own towel fell from him and she fell backwards at the impact and clutched onto him instinctively and he fell forward on top of her. Kuno froze as he registered the feeling of two pillowy objects cushioned against his chest and the moist feeling where his tool was nestled between Ukyo's splayed legs, while Ukyo' registered that Kuno's _thing_ was pressed up against her most sacred place, but thankfully it wasn't erect and posed no threat to her maidenhead.

Both pairs of panicked blue eyes bored into each other's and then slowly turned to take in the view of the field hockey girls frozen in shock at the sight they presented and with mounting horror, they listened as the school bell rang and more students spilled forth to freeze in place at the suggestive sight they presented. Kuno instinctively went to get off the chef, while Ukyo; sensing she was about to lose her only covering and her nudity about to be revealed to what seemed to be the entire school, wrapped both her arms and legs around the equally naked Kuno, abruptly pulling him flush with her own body and desperately screamed in a voice that sounded almost suggestive in her panic, "no, don't move."

Both people froze again when this caused him to penetrate her, as the feeling of the girl beneath him had caused his healthy hormone riddled teenaged body to react as it normally would to a woman's softness pressed against him and she had dampened in her panic at the situation. Ukyo cried out at this and then she realized...that she had just lost her virginity in front of the _entire school_ _to_ _Kuno_! Again they stared at one another, not sure as what to do at the alien feeling that was rather...pleasurable for both.

Finally Principal Kuno arrived on the scene and with the brisk efficiency of a fully grown adult who had been in the school system for years and had seen it _all_ when it came to teenagers, he easily parted the crowd, handed the huddled couple their towels and said, "you should no be doing with in school kakas. Get dressed and come to my office."

Principals Kuno could only listen in amusement as the blushing girl and his own son explained how they had ended like how he had discovered them, both taking care not to mention that _actual_ accidental penetration had been achieved; their explanation was so far fetched, that he decided, it must be true. "Okay I won't expel you or suspend you, but you both were indecently dressed in the school hallways; so you each will receive detention for an hour every night this week," he smiled when both protested this; stating their innocence. "Sorry, my decision is final, you may go for lunch" he dismissed them, the two of them fumed as they walked side by side, well aware of the stares they were receiving.

"How could you _not_ have known that that sign on the door was just joke?" she snapped at him.

"I thought it was serious. Why the hell were you running around in a towel anyway? It would have taken you about five seconds to dress and then you could have gone back for your watch" he raged at her.

"You're one to talk..." she cried, pointing at him. "You violated me" she hissed under her breath at him.

"Its _not_ like I meant to; you're _hardly_ my type!" he hissed back in a flustered voice as he blushed at the memory of how she had felt as her soft interior hugged his member. "Besides, I was in you for less than a second and _you_ were the one grabbing onto _me_ " he added.

"That's a second more than I would have _ever_ wanted you to..." she hissed.

"Kuno and Ukyo up in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Nabiki sang, interrupting the heated argument and causing them both to jump and she regarded them with a look of pure delight on her face and watched as both uncomfortable looking people.

"It was _all_ a misunderstanding" Kuno cried, "nothing happened" and Nabiki noticed how both looked guilty when he said this. "Tell them nothing happened, Ukyo Kuonji," Kuno insisted of the girl.

"How could you have done that to me?" Ukyo wailed and with a sob, ran away from all the people staring at her, leaving him alone to bear their judgemental eyes.

Kuno blushed as the crowd parted and Ranma walked towards him, clearly enjoying Kuno's discomfort. Ranma pointed at him and with a cocky grin said, "as you once said to me; I beseech thee, keep it pure in school" he reminded the heavily blushing older boy.

THE END


End file.
